


Sharing Clothes

by confused_jensen



Series: Wincest Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_jensen/pseuds/confused_jensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers have been sharing clothes for a long time. Dean finds the experience exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was reposted from my tumblr and was not stolen. Happy reading! :)

It was well known that Sam and Dean dressed similarly. So it was less known when they would trade and share clothes. They had gotten so mixed up at this point sometimes it was impossible to tell whose clothes were whose. Though Sam towered over Dean by almost three and a half inches their shirts and pants were almost the same size it honestly wouldn't be a surprise if their clothes had shrunk or stretched a bit with all the laundromats they stopped at over the years. It just came with the job description.

On the flipside though, Dean could always tell when he had some of Sam's clothing on. For starters, they were generally just nicer shirts. The plaid wasn't scratchy and cheap and his t-shirts were well stretched around the chest and biceps. The cotton was soft against Dean's skin and tended to fit a little baggy on him. It swaddled him and made him feel calm.

There was a darker, more hidden side to it as well though. A side that Dean would more likely dig his own grave before letting Sam know. And mostly because, well, Sam _didn't_ know. He didn't know how Dean would get up in the middle of the night and go through the hamper, pulling out the shirt that Sam had worn previously and wearing it to sleep. It was a simple way for Dean to trick himself into pretending Sam was still in bed next to him, like the old days he yearned for.

Perhaps it was because Sam didn't know that Dean nearly had a heart attack when he walked through the door of their motel room. There his little brother sat, on the bed, grey briefs clutched in his hands. His eyes were downcast, hard, calculating.

Dean felt his throat close up at the look. It was inevitable that Sam would find out he had been snagging his underwear in the night for his dirty wishes. Well, he didn't know exactly what his older brother did but Sam wasn't stupid and Dean was confident the hunter could put two and two together.

Sam slowly lifted himself from the bed, walking up to Dean as if in slow time.

"Sammy?" Dean found himself asking when his brother stopped mere inches from him. He held his breath hoping that the liquor on his breath wouldn't wouldn't be wouldn't be too obvious. Subconsciously he knew that it was futile. Three hours at the bar couldn't be covered up with some fast food and six Altoids.

Hands soon gripped his shirt as Sam leaned forward and Dean felt like his heart fly out of his chest. He closed his eyes and the lips he'd had so many fantasies about kept coming closer and closer, until they passed his head and came to rest just barely on his neck. Dean felt his eyes fly open when Sam inhaled softly, free hand balling in the martial of his shirt as he inspected it.

 **** _Shit_. Dean mentally cursed to himself. He desperately tried to push away the sparks of arousal igniting in him as Sam continued to analyze the clothes covering his body. The thin material of his plaid button up gave a soft whoosh when it fell as Sam pushed it from his shoulders.

"Hides my shirt under his clothes," Sam mumbled to himself, hand traveling further south to the top of the other hunter's jeans. Dean groans, heat pooling in his pants at the reminder that he did in fact have Sam's underwear on. In his defence, he'd thought that he'd be able to fit in a quick jack-off session in the bathroom and return the stolen material before Sam ever noticed.

The inquiring fingers curl into the waistband of his pants, pulling them back slightly just enough to reveal that the cotton covering Dean's half hard member belonged to Sam. There was a snap as the digits released the material, hand returning to back to its side.

Dean wished he could sink into the earth and skip the conversation they were about to have. Lord knows he could have gone a few more years without it. He hung his head, refusing to meet Sam's eyes. If they were going to talk Dean wanted to keep the damage to his pride at a minimum.

"So you like wearing my clothes?"

Dean turned his head, refusing to make eye contact.

"Well I guess you _really_ like it."

"Sammy please," the words tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Sam scoffed. "Did you really just say that? Why don't you try taking your own advice?"

"What are you talking about?"

Had he been looking up, Dean probably would have seen the brief smirk flash across Sam's face. Instead he was presented with the heart attack inducing sensation of lips crushing themselves against his. It wasn't the sloppy drunken kisses he was accustomed to, or even the slow ones he'd shared with his old girlfriends. Sam's kisses were harsh, feverish even, and everywhere he touched left a burning ache of want in his bones. A swipe of tongue across Dean's lower lip initiated the wild tangle of the two. Teeth clacked together occasionally as they pressed closer, Sam seeming to swallow all the little moans and whimpers Dean made.

Dean gripped the material of Sam's shirt that he loved so much between his fingers. All the 'why' and 'how' questions flew from his mind, perhaps with the assistance of the alcohol flowing through his system. He pressed himself even more flush against Sam's body, taking in as much of the moment as he could. Dean usually questioned good things like this. He didn't believe in miracles, but he wasn't going to take this one for granted.

They pulled apart with a wet smack that sent shivers down Dean's spine. Moments passed by as they stood there, breaths mingling as they panted lightly.

Feeling high from the aftershock of the kiss they just shared, Dean smiled sheepishly.

"So I guess you're not mad?" he joked.

Sam hummed, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"That you've been stealing my clothes to jack-off? No, not really. I'm more pissed you didn't come clean sooner so we could have avoided this whole mess. If I'd known my older brother got turned on by wearing my clothes I would have given them to you years ago."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, well... can't rush these things you know?"

Sam snorted and shook his head. "Don't think you're gonna talk your way out of punishment this time."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

 


End file.
